one in every crowd
by procrastinating artist
Summary: hiatus! Roxxi Driscoll used to be robin's best friend back in Gotham city. well, until 3 years ago when he left nder mysterious circumsances. now that she's found him, what happens next? future Robinxoc. rated T for language.
1. Theory

One in every crowd….

Chapter one:

Theory

**I'm Roxxi and I'm in jump city to check on a child hood friend. We both grew up in Gotham city and were friends ever since we could talk. We were neighbors. When he was 13, he left. I recently found out he was here, jump city. Now, I've come to find him. **

**I was wearing a jack skellington hoodie over a skater ensemble. {A tee shirt over a thermal shirt and some baggy jeans.} I had an Arteyu messenger-bag with my element board in it. I had an element hat on with my long hair tucked up in it. I looked like a dude. **

**I was wandering around when I caught sight of him.**

"**Looks like mister anti-social started a team" I smiled. I followed them to an ice cream place. I went up to the counter and placed my order. Robin and his team were right behind me, so they could hear my order. **

"**A scoop of chocolate and one of vanilla, tons of chocolate sprinkles and whip cream with at least 5 cherries." I choose chocolate and vanilla because they were opposites and I like opposites. A ton of chocolate sprinkles because I love those things and at least 5 cherries because I'm addicted to maraschino cherries and can't settle for less than 5. Back in Gotham, this was the only thing I would order. They got so used to making it; they made it a new special and put it on the board of flavors. They called it "Rox my world", in honor of me. I soon got it and sat down at a table. **

**Luckily, the titans choose a table near me. They all started joking around.**

"**Looks like you made friends…" I muttered to my self, bitter-sweetly. I was so used to being robin's one and only friend. Then the green guy came over. **

"**Hey dude!! I like your board. I'm beast boy by the way." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.**

"**Roxxi." I replied. **

"**Isn't that a girl name?"**

"**Does gender really matter, I think it's better to be recognized for who you are, not what gender you are." I replied.**

**The robin walked up. "I'm sorry if he's bothering you. Beats boy doesn't know when to shut his mouth."**

"**Robin, this dude says that he thinks gender doesn't matter!!'' beast boy exclaimed.**

"**Well, whatever, I'm gone. I gotta get home." I stood up. Then a gust of wind came and knocked my hat off of my head.**

"**Well, crap…" I muttered as I picked it up.**

"**You're a girl?!!?!?" beast boy exclaimed.**

"**Yeppers!!! Roxxi Driscoll at your service!" I exclaimed hyperly and bowed in an over-the-top manner.**

"**Roxxi Driscoll…'' robin muttered. I popped my ear buds from my ipod in and started to walk feeling hurt. He'd obviously forgotten…**

**3rd person pov:**

"**Wait!!!" robin exclaimed. But Roxxi kept walking. **

'**Maybe I'll see her again….' robin thought.**

**Little did robin know that he would see Roxxi again, at around midnight….**

**~~~around midnight~~~**

**Roxxi pov:**

**It's really funny how the towns' folk react to things. For example, I pick up a few cars with my mind, not hurting anyone and they start screaming. It makes me laugh. About 5 minutes after I started juggling cars, robin pretty much materialized in front of me, holding a staff. I set the cars down carefully and said, "Awesome… the titans are here to help with my experiment."**

"**Experiment?" beast boy asked.**

"**Yes, I have a theory." I replied.**

"**Look, you can tell us your theory behind bars.'' Robin said.**

"**Only if you can catch me first!" I exclaimed as I ran off.**

**~~~an hour later~~~**

"**Oh, come now robin, you can do better than that." I mocked him as I dodged every blow he tried to land on me.**

"**I… can't…" he managed to struggle out. I still hadn't broken a sweat. **

"**Oh, you can robin, it's quite straightforward really. Just open up your other senses, not just vision" I said, as I jumped over a blow that was supposed to hit my feet. **

"**Why should I listen to you?! You're the villain!" he exclaimed. He swung his staff again but I caught is and stopped it from moving.**

"**Really robin? Am I really the villain here?" I asked and flipped my hair behind my shoulders. "Let's take a moment to think about what makes a villain."**

"**Um… they injure citizens… and demolish things." **

"**And have I done any of those things?" I asked with smoldering eyes.**

"**I saw robin swallow. "no." he answered.**

"**Now, on with my theory. I came here to prove my theory that if someone comes to visit their friend who just up and disappeared three years ago, they wouldn't recognize them in every setting. **

"**They might recognize them at a shop, but in and unexpected place like this, they totally forget. Thank you for showing me robin, that in making a team you have forgotten about your first friend. Thanks a lot." I let his staff go and walked away, tears in my eyes. **

"**Wait, Roxxi." robin said. He had caught up with me and had put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking any further.**

**I shrugged off his shoulder and continued walking, tears streaming down my face. This time he spun me around to face him. **

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I yelled in his face. **

"**No, I won't. I obviously hurt you and want to make it up to you." He looked at me pleadingly.**

"**You wanna know how you can help me, just leave me alone." I tried to pull away but he didn't let go. **

"**I know if I let you go, you're going to retreat to a dark corner and cut yourself. I'm not leaving you alone." He looked at me knowingly.**

**I sank down to the ground and let out all the tears I'd held back. **

**I heard robin sit down next to me and held me. **

'**I'm sorry… I'm going to cling to you… I'm going to cry into you…' I thought as I did exactly that.**

**Robin's pov:**

**That's when the rest of my team showed up.**

"**Ok… I think we missed something." Cy said as he took one look at Roxxi and me.**

''**It's a long story." I stated**

"**well, we have a while, mind telling us this long story of yours?" raven said, sitting down.**

"**yeah, starting with who the heck this chick is." Beast boy said, also sitting down.**

**Roxxi looked up and said, "you've already met me, earlier today at the ice cream place. I'm Roxxi."**

"**ok… now I'm lost." BB stated. **

**Roxxi sighed and then started coughing really badly. **

''**god d**n these, stupid sinuses…" she muttered before passing out.**

"**look, I'm gonna take her back to the tower and put her in the spare room. We'll talk tomorrow." I said, picking Roxxi up. She was light as a feather.**


	2. Who She Is

**Chapter two:**

**Who she is.**

**~~~about 1 pm~~~**

**Roxxi:**

**I woke up in a room. Yeah, some random room. **

"**WHAT THE F**K!!!!!?????" I screamed, not knowing where I was.**

"**Roxxi, calm down." Robin said.**

"**I will not calm down!!!" I exclaimed**

"**If you keep acting up, you're gonna pass out again." robin rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't you roll your eyes at me!!" I exclaimed.**

"**You aren't my mother, so I don't have to listen to you." Robin said.**

''**yes, but she'd want you to listen to me." I stated smugly. **

"**So did you tell them about Gotham?" I questioned. He had said that he'd tell them, but I was kinda 'out' for that part.**

"**Yes, although they didn't understand a lot of it." He said.**

"**Soooo… are you gonna introduce me to them or what?" I asked.**

"**Yes, but not right now. You need rest." He said.**

"**I'm fine… I just was tired." I said, getting out of the bed. I still had on the black dress I wore last night. It was one of these ones with spaghetti straps. Last night it was too dark to see it. Now, in full daylight, it was a-maze-in. I swear I could hear robin's jaw hit the floor. **

"**Let's go." I said, stretching.**

**Robin recovered and said, "okay," "but you might give BB a heart attack in that dress…" he muttered.**

**He led me around, showing me the different rooms and stuff. Then he led me into the living room. Beast boy and the half-robot were sitting on the couch, playing a Gamestation 3, the emo/Goth girl was reading a book and the alien red-head was in the kitchen.**

"**Everyone, this is Roxxi Driscoll." Robin said.**

"**You mean the girl from the ice cream place? Cool…" the emo said in a monotone. **

"**Introduce your selves please." Robin said.**

"**I'm raven." The Goth said. 'A fitting name…' I thought.**

"**I'm Cyborg." The half-robot said, not looking away from the TV. 'Another fitting name…' I thought.**

"**I'm beast boy!!!'' the beast boy yelled, also not looking away from the TV. **

"**I am Starfire, but you can call me star if you wish!!!" the red-head exclaimed. **

"**Do you mind if I go get changed… I left my stuff… crap… I forget where I left my stuff… wait… I remember now… so… ya…" I said, feeling kinda awkward.**

"**Sure." Robin said. "And you can use the spare room until you go home okay?"**

"**I don't want to impose." I said, "And I don't want to get in the way."**

"**It will be no trouble friend Roxxi!!" star exclaimed. **

''**yeah, just don't let star cook your meals and you'll be fine!!" beast boy exclaimed. "And you're probably fine and don't have to get changed." He was still starring at the TV. **

"**Really… pause the game and look at me." I said with a smirk.**

"**Okay…" he paused it and spun around. "………"**

"**Oh, wipe drool off your face and stop starring, it's impolite." I said walking toward the front doors. I quickly made my way to where I stored my stuff. I used my powers to move some stuff in the alley way around and make the perfect hiding place before I had put on my dress. Now I was un-doing all of it. I grabbed my bag and got changed reeeally fast. I put the stuff back and started to walk back to the tower. I was wearing a black knit top and some dark jeans with a skull and cross bone belt. **

**Then my cell phone beeped, reminding me I had something to do later today. I took it out and checked it. I had band rehearsal at three. It was two now and it took half an hour to drive to Gotham from jump city. I pondered how I was going to get there in time. Then it hit me; why not invite the titans to watch us. I'm sure they have a car. Knowing robin, he probably had a motor cycle. **

**I smiled and texted my band mates saying I'd be bring some friends to rehearsal. We hadn't made any songs up yet, we were working on honing our skills. We mostly played country and some rock. Although, ****falling down ****by Arteyu was our best song. I walked up to the door and rang the door-bell. Robin stuck his head out and smiled. He opened the door and said, "I thought's you'd barge right in yelling 'I'm hooooooooome!!' like you always used to do."**

"**I didn't wanna freak your friends out." I laughed. We talked about random stuff until we got into the living room. I still had my Arteyu sling bag, but was carrying my board and the bag contained some piano music and all of my drawing materials. And my drum sticks of course!!! **

"**I'm baaa-aaack!!" I yelled as soon as we got into the living room where everyone was basically doing the same exact thing that they were doing before I left. **

"**Welcome back friend Roxxi!!!" star exclaimed.**

"**Thanks star. Is seems you're the only one here that pays attention to their firkin surroundings…" I said happily, with a bit of menace in my voice. "Anyway…. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come see my band rehearse." I invited.**

"**Band? With who?" robin asked.**

"**You'll just have to find out through experience. Are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently. **

"**I'll come. Anyone else?" robin asked.**

"**I will come to this rehearsal of the band." Star said.**

"**I'll come." Beast boy said from the couch.**

"**Me too, you'll need someone to drive ya'll there." Cyborg said, pausing the game he and beast boy were playing.**

"**I have nothing better to do…" raven said, setting down her book.**

**Robin led us down into the garage where a car and a motor-cycle were.**

'**Hah! I was right!!' I thought as robin headed over to the motor-cycle.**

**I followed him because I happen to love motor cycles, even though I took a spill on one and had to get staples in my head… Robin got on first and put on a helmet. He handed me a spare and I got on after him. I bushed a bit when I put my arms around his waits. The rest piled into the car. We were soon on the road, robin leading, cause I was the one who knew where we were going. We were soon at my house. I opened the front door and then opened the garage door. My band-mates, Luke and Will, were already there, setting up. I joined in, setting up and tuning my drums. I looked up to see robin giving me a weird look. I raised an eyebrow back, as if to say "**_**what? I had to find some way to pass the time and they're my cousins so you don't have to get jealous." **_

"**All right, we're all set up!!" Luke exclaimed. Luke was one year younger than me, 15.**

"**Coolio, so what song are we playing?" Will asked. Will was two years older than me, 18. They were both are fairly good skaters, but my skills trumped theirs. **

**Luke had blonde hair with a tinge of red. I fell to his shoulders and he had long bangs that were swept to the left. **

**Will had strawberry red hair which he straightened. I fell just over his shoulders and he usually wore a hat. Which I usually stole and then wore. **

"**I think we should try a song that we haven't worked on in awhile. Like ****why can't I ****maybe." I suggested.**

"**Then we do ****falling down****, cause that song rocks." Will said.**

"**Okay then… let's get stated!!" I exclaimed.**

**Will and Luke played the intro and then I started to sing:**

**Go to: ****.com/playlist/12651066379/standalone**** and click on number 88 for the way that Roxxi sings the song.**

Get a load of me, get a load of you

Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you

It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night

Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right

And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning

We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up

Finding someone else you can't get enough of

Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch

Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch

But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning

We haven't done it yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder

Where it's goin'

High enough for you to pull me under

Somethin's growin'

out of this that we can control

Baby I am dy~in'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

**When we finished, the titans looked at me, drool running down their faces.**

"**wipe the drool off of your faces… ." I said.**

**They recovered as we started to play the intro to ****falling down. **

**Same playlist as before, but click on number 101. **

**Then Luke started to sing:**

You're always looking back

Runnin from the past

You're always sweating me

About the next big heart attack

You're lookin' over your shoulder

Starin' down that path

I'm fallin' down

Fallin' down

Fallin' down

**Then will and I joined in for the chorus:**

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off

We're all dyin' in the end

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off,

We're all dyin' in the end

**Then it was Will's go to sing:**

I fear I'll find the evident

So horrible, so horrible

To clear my thoughts

I drill a hole into my skull

Clean up my brains

And sweep them underneath the rug

I need them more

Than I needed any other drug

I'm fallin' down,

Fallin' down

Fallin' down

**Then Luke and I joined in:**

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off

We're all dyin in the end

(dyin in the end)

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off,

We're all dyin in the end

(dyin in the end)

Dyin in the end

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Come on!

**~~~insert guitar solo here~~~**

I'm fallin down

Fallin down

Fallin down

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off

We're all dyin in the end

(dyin in the end)

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off,

We're all dyin in the end

{dyin in the end}

Hey, hey

Shake it!!!

**I laughed at the titans' shocked faces. **

"**I think we rocked too hard…" Luke said.**

"**no, they're jut in shock. I don't think they know the full extent of my talents…" I said laughingly.**

"**yah, you can sing in perfect Japanese…" Will said.**

"**speaking of which, I need to practice…" I said, pulling out a keyboard. **

"**ahh… gonna sing sakura kiss?" Luke asked.**

"**yeppers!!!" I exclaimed. {did I mention I can play the piano?} **

**I played a few chords on the piano before really starting. **

**(Please note the titans have now recovered from shock)**

**Go to ****.com/watch?v=Ck7BDdN36Co**** to hear how Roxxi sings it. {It's not me singing though. You should be happy about that…}**

kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo

honto wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no?

jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara

REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo

suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna

chigauyone kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

aitai ima yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS

tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo

mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin

uruwashi haru no koi wa

hanasaku otome no bigaku

**I finished with a smile on my face. Okay... Maybe the song is cheesy, but I like cheese…. Very much.**

**The titans went into another state of shock. I rolled my eyes and chucked my drumstick at them. {Yes I still had them…} beast boy flailed around, knocking into raven who smacked him. Starfire laughed and CY sweat dropped. Robin walked over and said, "I never knew you sung..."**

"**There's a lot you don't know about me…" I muttered.**

"**I know everything about you.'' He insisted, following me around as I was cleaning up the band stuff.**

"**You used to. A lot can change in 3 years…"I said.**

"**Soooo… where are your parents?" robin asked.**

"**They're dead." I said stiffly, "they died a few months after you left. Their lawyer let me keep the house, as long as I pay a portion of the bills." **

"**I'm sorry." Robin said sympathetically.**

**I sighed. "You couldn't have known…" I rubbed my wrist, feeling all of the scars that I had put there. I had started when I started middle school. All of the conflicted emotions and mixed signals from everyone had been too much. I sighed again and said, "let's jut go back to the tower…" **

**Robin looked at me sadly but then agreed. Robin and I got on his motor-cycle and the others piled into the car again. **

**Robin:**

**Roxxi fell asleep on the way back. I could tell because her arms loosened a bit and she started leaning on my back. I smiled, she might be a bit harsh, but she was a really nice person. That's who she is. I found myself remembering the first time she was nice, without all of the sarcasm. It was just before I left.**

_**Flash back.**_

_**Roxxi was opening her birthday presents. Even though her real birthday was in the fall, she had summer parties so we could have a pool party. **_

_**She had already opened half of her presents. She grabbed mine. It was a small box with a card attached to it. She opened the envelope in one smooth motion and read through the card with lighting-fast eyes. {She could read 300-350 words per minute. 100 more words than the average rate.} **_

_**She opened the box carefully and smiled when she pulled out at least 25 mix cd s. I had made them; it had every one of her favorite songs on it. She scanned the hand-written note on the first CD and then gave a smirk. She put the CDs back and continued to open presents. **_

_**When she was done, everyone headed to the kitchen to get cake. She cleaned up the tissue paper and then re-opened the box with my present in it. **_

_**She pulled out the small necklace box. She opened it to see the necklace I had picked out as a good-bye present. A heart set with small diamonds and a gold chain. She put it on and slipped it down her shirt. Then she sat down at the table and blew out the candles. Her mom cut the cake and dished it out. She smiled a lot and talked animatedly. **_

_**Then we headed out to the pool. Everyone pushed her in because it was a birthday tradition. Usually, she would get all mad but she just laughed and got out. Then she pushed me in, but I pulled her back in. she was cracking up now. Then every one else jumped in at the same time, making this huge wave and splash. She was so happy, and I was glad I was able to do that. **_

_**End flashback.**_

**When we got back to the tower, I took the helmet off of Roxxi's head and carried her upstairs. I laid her in the bed and bulled the covers around her. As I was about to leave, a glint of gold caught me eye. I leaned in to see the necklace I had given her resting around her neck. I smiled. Some how knowing that she hadn't given up and thrown away the necklace made me feel that she had forgiven me for leaving. Without thinking, I kissed her forehead and left. **__


	3. Absolute and Complete Terror

**Chapter two:**

**Who she is.**

**~~~about 1 pm~~~**

**Roxxi:**

**I woke up in a room. Yeah, some random room. **

"**WHAT THE F**K!!!!!?????" I screamed, not knowing where I was.**

"**Roxxi, calm down." Robin said.**

"**I will not calm down!!!" I exclaimed**

"**If you keep acting up, you're gonna pass out again." robin rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't you roll your eyes at me!!" I exclaimed.**

"**You aren't my mother, so I don't have to listen to you." Robin said.**

''**yes, but she'd want you to listen to me." I stated smugly. **

"**So did you tell them about Gotham?" I questioned. He had said that he'd tell them, but I was kinda 'out' for that part.**

"**Yes, although they didn't understand a lot of it." He said.**

"**Soooo… are you gonna introduce me to them or what?" I asked.**

"**Yes, but not right now. You need rest." He said.**

"**I'm fine… I just was tired." I said, getting out of the bed. I still had on the black dress I wore last night. It was one of these ones with spaghetti straps. Last night it was too dark to see it. Now, in full daylight, it was a-maze-in. I swear I could hear robin's jaw hit the floor. **

"**Let's go." I said, stretching.**

**Robin recovered and said, "okay," "but you might give BB a heart attack in that dress…" he muttered.**

**He led me around, showing me the different rooms and stuff. Then he led me into the living room. Beast boy and the half-robot were sitting on the couch, playing a Gamestation 3, the emo/Goth girl was reading a book and the alien red-head was in the kitchen.**

"**Everyone, this is Roxxi Driscoll." Robin said.**

"**You mean the girl from the ice cream place? Cool…" the emo said in a monotone. **

"**Introduce your selves please." Robin said.**

"**I'm raven." The Goth said. 'A fitting name…' I thought.**

"**I'm Cyborg." The half-robot said, not looking away from the TV. 'Another fitting name…' I thought.**

"**I'm beast boy!!!'' the beast boy yelled, also not looking away from the TV. **

"**I am Starfire, but you can call me star if you wish!!!" the red-head exclaimed. **

"**Do you mind if I go get changed… I left my stuff… crap… I forget where I left my stuff… wait… I remember now… so… ya…" I said, feeling kinda awkward.**

"**Sure." Robin said. "And you can use the spare room until you go home okay?"**

"**I don't want to impose." I said, "And I don't want to get in the way."**

"**It will be no trouble friend Roxxi!!" star exclaimed. **

''**yeah, just don't let star cook your meals and you'll be fine!!" beast boy exclaimed. "And you're probably fine and don't have to get changed." He was still starring at the TV. **

"**Really… pause the game and look at me." I said with a smirk.**

"**Okay…" he paused it and spun around. "………"**

"**Oh, wipe drool off your face and stop starring, it's impolite." I said walking toward the front doors. I quickly made my way to where I stored my stuff. I used my powers to move some stuff in the alley way around and make the perfect hiding place before I had put on my dress. Now I was un-doing all of it. I grabbed my bag and got changed reeeally fast. I put the stuff back and started to walk back to the tower. I was wearing a black knit top and some dark jeans with a skull and cross bone belt. **

**Then my cell phone beeped, reminding me I had something to do later today. I took it out and checked it. I had band rehearsal at three. It was two now and it took half an hour to drive to Gotham from jump city. I pondered how I was going to get there in time. Then it hit me; why not invite the titans to watch us. I'm sure they have a car. Knowing robin, he probably had a motor cycle. **

**I smiled and texted my band mates saying I'd be bring some friends to rehearsal. We hadn't made any songs up yet, we were working on honing our skills. We mostly played country and some rock. Although, ****falling down ****by Arteyu was our best song. I walked up to the door and rang the door-bell. Robin stuck his head out and smiled. He opened the door and said, "I thought's you'd barge right in yelling 'I'm hooooooooome!!' like you always used to do."**

"**I didn't wanna freak your friends out." I laughed. We talked about random stuff until we got into the living room. I still had my Arteyu sling bag, but was carrying my board and the bag contained some piano music and all of my drawing materials. And my drum sticks of course!!! **

"**I'm baaa-aaack!!" I yelled as soon as we got into the living room where everyone was basically doing the same exact thing that they were doing before I left. **

"**Welcome back friend Roxxi!!!" star exclaimed.**

"**Thanks star. Is seems you're the only one here that pays attention to their firkin surroundings…" I said happily, with a bit of menace in my voice. "Anyway…. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come see my band rehearse." I invited.**

"**Band? With who?" robin asked.**

"**You'll just have to find out through experience. Are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently. **

"**I'll come. Anyone else?" robin asked.**

"**I will come to this rehearsal of the band." Star said.**

"**I'll come." Beast boy said from the couch.**

"**Me too, you'll need someone to drive ya'll there." Cyborg said, pausing the game he and beast boy were playing.**

"**I have nothing better to do…" raven said, setting down her book.**

**Robin led us down into the garage where a car and a motor-cycle were.**

'**Hah! I was right!!' I thought as robin headed over to the motor-cycle.**

**I followed him because I happen to love motor cycles, even though I took a spill on one and had to get staples in my head… Robin got on first and put on a helmet. He handed me a spare and I got on after him. I bushed a bit when I put my arms around his waits. The rest piled into the car. We were soon on the road, robin leading, cause I was the one who knew where we were going. We were soon at my house. I opened the front door and then opened the garage door. My band-mates, Luke and Will, were already there, setting up. I joined in, setting up and tuning my drums. I looked up to see robin giving me a weird look. I raised an eyebrow back, as if to say "**_**what? I had to find some way to pass the time and they're my cousins so you don't have to get jealous." **_

"**All right, we're all set up!!" Luke exclaimed. Luke was one year younger than me, 15.**

"**Coolio, so what song are we playing?" Will asked. Will was two years older than me, 18. They were both are fairly good skaters, but my skills trumped theirs. **

**Luke had blonde hair with a tinge of red. I fell to his shoulders and he had long bangs that were swept to the left. **

**Will had strawberry red hair which he straightened. I fell just over his shoulders and he usually wore a hat. Which I usually stole and then wore. **

"**I think we should try a song that we haven't worked on in awhile. Like ****why can't I ****maybe." I suggested.**

"**Then we do ****falling down****, cause that song rocks." Will said.**

"**Okay then… let's get stated!!" I exclaimed.**

**Will and Luke played the intro and then I started to sing:**

**Go to: ****.com/playlist/12651066379/standalone**** and click on number 88 for the way that Roxxi sings the song.**

Get a load of me, get a load of you

Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you

It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night

Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right

And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning

We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up

Finding someone else you can't get enough of

Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch

Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch

But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning

We haven't done it yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder

Where it's goin'

High enough for you to pull me under

Somethin's growin'

out of this that we can control

Baby I am dy~in'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

**When we finished, the titans looked at me, drool running down their faces.**

"**wipe the drool off of your faces… ." I said.**

**They recovered as we started to play the intro to ****falling down. **

**Same playlist as before, but click on number 101. **

**Then Luke started to sing:**

You're always looking back

Runnin from the past

You're always sweating me

About the next big heart attack

You're lookin' over your shoulder

Starin' down that path

I'm fallin' down

Fallin' down

Fallin' down

**Then will and I joined in for the chorus:**

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off

We're all dyin' in the end

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off,

We're all dyin' in the end

**Then it was Will's go to sing:**

I fear I'll find the evident

So horrible, so horrible

To clear my thoughts

I drill a hole into my skull

Clean up my brains

And sweep them underneath the rug

I need them more

Than I needed any other drug

I'm fallin' down,

Fallin' down

Fallin' down

**Then Luke and I joined in:**

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off

We're all dyin in the end

(dyin in the end)

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off,

We're all dyin in the end

(dyin in the end)

Dyin in the end

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Come on!

**~~~insert guitar solo here~~~**

I'm fallin down

Fallin down

Fallin down

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off

We're all dyin in the end

(dyin in the end)

It's in your head

All the voices mistaken

Shake it off, shake it off,

We're all dyin in the end

{dyin in the end}

Hey, hey

Shake it!!!

**I laughed at the titans' shocked faces. **

"**I think we rocked too hard…" Luke said.**

"**no, they're jut in shock. I don't think they know the full extent of my talents…" I said laughingly.**

"**yah, you can sing in perfect Japanese…" Will said.**

"**speaking of which, I need to practice…" I said, pulling out a keyboard. **

"**ahh… gonna sing sakura kiss?" Luke asked.**

"**yeppers!!!" I exclaimed. {did I mention I can play the piano?} **

**I played a few chords on the piano before really starting. **

**(Please note the titans have now recovered from shock)**

**Go to ****.com/watch?v=Ck7BDdN36Co**** to hear how Roxxi sings it. {It's not me singing though. You should be happy about that…}**

kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo

honto wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no?

jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara

REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo

suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna

chigauyone kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

aitai ima yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS

tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo

mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin

uruwashi haru no koi wa

hanasaku otome no bigaku

**I finished with a smile on my face. Okay... Maybe the song is cheesy, but I like cheese…. Very much.**

**The titans went into another state of shock. I rolled my eyes and chucked my drumstick at them. {Yes I still had them…} beast boy flailed around, knocking into raven who smacked him. Starfire laughed and CY sweat dropped. Robin walked over and said, "I never knew you sung..."**

"**There's a lot you don't know about me…" I muttered.**

"**I know everything about you.'' He insisted, following me around as I was cleaning up the band stuff.**

"**You used to. A lot can change in 3 years…"I said.**

"**Soooo… where are your parents?" robin asked.**

"**They're dead." I said stiffly, "they died a few months after you left. Their lawyer let me keep the house, as long as I pay a portion of the bills." **

"**I'm sorry." Robin said sympathetically.**

**I sighed. "You couldn't have known…" I rubbed my wrist, feeling all of the scars that I had put there. I had started when I started middle school. All of the conflicted emotions and mixed signals from everyone had been too much. I sighed again and said, "let's jut go back to the tower…" **

**Robin looked at me sadly but then agreed. Robin and I got on his motor-cycle and the others piled into the car again. **

**Robin:**

**Roxxi fell asleep on the way back. I could tell because her arms loosened a bit and she started leaning on my back. I smiled, she might be a bit harsh, but she was a really nice person. That's who she is. I found myself remembering the first time she was nice, without all of the sarcasm. It was just before I left.**

_**Flash back.**_

_**Roxxi was opening her birthday presents. Even though her real birthday was in the fall, she had summer parties so we could have a pool party. **_

_**She had already opened half of her presents. She grabbed mine. It was a small box with a card attached to it. She opened the envelope in one smooth motion and read through the card with lighting-fast eyes. {She could read 300-350 words per minute. 100 more words than the average rate.} **_

_**She opened the box carefully and smiled when she pulled out at least 25 mix cd s. I had made them; it had every one of her favorite songs on it. She scanned the hand-written note on the first CD and then gave a smirk. She put the CDs back and continued to open presents. **_

_**When she was done, everyone headed to the kitchen to get cake. She cleaned up the tissue paper and then re-opened the box with my present in it. **_

_**She pulled out the small necklace box. She opened it to see the necklace I had picked out as a good-bye present. A heart set with small diamonds and a gold chain. She put it on and slipped it down her shirt. Then she sat down at the table and blew out the candles. Her mom cut the cake and dished it out. She smiled a lot and talked animatedly. **_

_**Then we headed out to the pool. Everyone pushed her in because it was a birthday tradition. Usually, she would get all mad but she just laughed and got out. Then she pushed me in, but I pulled her back in. she was cracking up now. Then every one else jumped in at the same time, making this huge wave and splash. She was so happy, and I was glad I was able to do that. **_

_**End flashback.**_

**When we got back to the tower, I took the helmet off of Roxxi's head and carried her upstairs. I laid her in the bed and bulled the covers around her. As I was about to leave, a glint of gold caught me eye. I leaned in to see the necklace I had given her resting around her neck. I smiled. Some how knowing that she hadn't given up and thrown away the necklace made me feel that she had forgiven me for leaving. Without thinking, I kissed her forehead and left. **__


End file.
